


Of Bats and Blushing

by Harpokrates



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Machines
Genre: tenth grade was a mess, uh im not sure what i was thinking either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpokrates/pseuds/Harpokrates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost of an older work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bats and Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this ages ago and was 99% sure this was lost to time until I found it on an older computer. It is... not good. Anyways, if you ever want to feel really accomplished read your stuff from five years ago and try not to cringe. I'm sparing you (and myself) from my author's notes because they are godawful.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Of Bats and Blushing

By: Biofreak659

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It hadn't been a totally terrible day for the Maximals.

A ship had crashed on Cybertron and the resulting maximal had destroyed the Vehicons that said crash had attracted.

“Hooray,” Rattrap mumbled, the sarcasm evident in his voice. “Another wackjob.”

The Maximal rescued from the pod was an berserker named Sonar. She was also a female, to Blackarachnia's delight. Being the only female on the team had made Blackarachnia lonely, and a new female on the team had inspired her to attempt an old human female bonding ritual known as 'doing each other's hair'. That was the last anyone had seen of Sonar. That was eighteen megacycles ago.

Rattrap was currently on a mission to save Sonar from Blackarachnia's evil clutches and stick her on plant duty. He walked nervously down the sewer pipe to the room Blackarachnia called her own. As he reached the door he considered going back and taking a double shift of shrub baby sitting.

Rattrap was currently on a mission to save Sonar from Blackarachnia's evil clutches and stick her on plant duty. The technorganic garden needed very little care, but if the irrigating system ran out of goop there was the chance that the plants could die in the time it took for whoever was on duty to notice.

However, Blackarachnia was not one to trifle with.

 _No_ , He thought. He would not be scared away by the thought of the temperamental spider. He had his dignity to consider. That, and plant-sitting was boring.

He raised a paw to knock on the door and stepped back in surprise as the door swung open. Rattrap quickly looked up.

“Heyy, Sonar, yer just the girl I was looking for,” He paused and glanced into the room at Blackarachnia. She seemed angry at him. “Yer on plant watch.”

Sonar glanced back into the room and waved a friendly goodbye to Blackarachnia before pulling the door shut. She gave Rattrap a nod before heading down the pipe to the main garden. Rattrap struggled to keep up with her.

“Sooo, how're ya adjusting ta' the new bod?” He asked, hoping to break the awkward silence that had formed between them.

“It's fine.” She replied.

The female's stasis pod was damaged when it hit Cybertron, and its scanners had been disabled during the crash. Nightscream was first on the scene and miraculously managed to hit the right buttons and activate the backup DNA scanner. His beast mode's DNA was copied and out emerged a new bat.

Albeit, a female one with a robot mode as ugly as the pit. Rattrap wasn't one to judge, but four arms, a creepy bat face, and huge claws adorning two of her hands didn't make a pleasing picture.

As they reached the plant room, Rattrap departed and walked off, presumably, to go bother Cheetor. He didn't have a steady source of entertainment on Cybertron, being there no video games or mindless watch shifts, and was forced to resort to annoying his teammates to keep from boredom.

Sonar waved to him and entered the garden. She walked over to the irrigator and opened a panel on the side of the machine. After pouring in more technorganic goop, as the machine was low, she leaned against the irrigator and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After two megacycles of mindless boredom, she realized why Rattrap hated plant duty so much.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Cheetor was nowhere to be found.

Rattrap was not particularly pleased. With a total sweep of the tunnels and a questioning of Silverbolt he had unearthed the fact that Cheetor was on recon, and that the only botherable person on base was Nightscream.

Poor bat.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Nightscream, strangely enough, was in his quarters. Fussing about his _hair,_ of all things.

He didn't notice when the door was opened, however when Rattrap came up and jabbed his sides sharply, he noticed. In an incredibly loud and high pitched manner.

After Nightscream was finished screaming, he swiftly turned and stared down at his assailant.

“Rattrap”, He said hoarsely, his voice sore from screaming. “ What do you want?”

“Nuthin', just checkin' up on my bestest pal.”

Nightscream gave him an irate look and turned his attentions back to his hair.

“Why are ya' cooped up in here when there are hedges ta' be trimmed?”

“I don't have plant duty.” He replied curtly, without looking at Rattrap.

“Eh, m' sure Bat-girl could use yer help, kid.”

Rattrap could see from the reflection in the mirror that Nightscream had turned a bright red.

“S-Sonar?” He stuttered.

“Yeah, why are ya' askin'?” Rattrap glanced at Nightscream curiously. In his experience the kid only stuttered when he was frightened or too angry to form words. But Nightscream didn't seem scared, and as bothersome as Rattrap was, he couldn't be that angry, so that left nothing, unless...

Rattrap smirked.

Nightscream hadn't turned back to his usual brown and Rattrap's next words only made the red go up in intensity.

“Never pictured ya' fer da' romantic type, kid, but I guess Sonar ain't the worse ya' could do.”

His smirk only widened when Nightscream's left eye began to twitch and his face became a brilliant vermillion.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Sonar didn't so much as glance as the door to the orchard creaked open. However, when she heard Nightscream's young voice start and drop three octaves, ending in a horrid crack, she turned around. 

The younger bat was standing in the doorway, his eyes facing the ground and his face an alarming shade of red. His hands were tightly clasped behind his back, holding on to something that she could not see.

“Hello,” She smiled warmly at him.”What are you doing here?”

The question wasn't meant to be harsh, but it made Nightscream cringe. _Maybe I should just forget it._ The thought loomed at the back of his mind, like a storm on the horizon.

He had to act.

He thrust the bouquet of weeds he had been hiding behind his back into Sonar's hands and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

 _Then_ he ran.

Sonar was left standing in the orchard, clutching a handful of dying weeds and staring at the open door that led to the rest of the tunnels.

She smiled fondly, and touched her cheek.

_Kids were so sweet sometimes._

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

 


End file.
